All We Ever Wanted
by Coleseyebrows
Summary: Soon after Jay and Nya marry, they are expecting their first child; but unbeknownst to them is the difficulty of the challenges that will follow, as well as the heartache. Neither could have anticipated just how much sorrow their desires will bring them.
1. The Good News

**Hey, my dudes, back at it again with these garbage stories. Hope this is good enough to make you cry your eyes out! Love ya'll!**

 **~Eye**

* * *

"H-hey, Nya?" Jay asked one night after Nya had turned out the lights.

"Hmm?" Nya mumbled. She had almost been asleep. "Yeah, Jay?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, rolling over in the bed to face her.

Nya opened her eyes. Oh, how Jay loved her eyes, her big, round doe eyes the color of black coffee. She had long eyelashes and pink cheeks that stood out against her porcelain skin. She was so beautiful. He was so lucky to have her. "What?" She whispered. Her arm curled up under her chin, her hand lay under her head, under her pillow. She looked innocent, she looked so pure.

"I was just wondering-"

"Yes," Nya said simply, closing her eyes again.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say."

"'Do you still like me?'" Nya giggled, mocking Jay's voice.

Jay flushed. In all honesty, it was fair that she thought he'd ask that. Over the past few weeks, Jay had become paranoid about whether or not Nya still loved him. But in the last week, he stopped worrying about it. Nya had proven that she didn't love anyone but him. Jay couldn't have been more relieved. "No, that's not what I was going to ask!"

Nya chuckled. "What were you going to ask then?"

"Well, I just wanted to know... Well... Do you want kids?"

Nya raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Yeah, I-"

"I do want kids, though."

"You do?" Jay asked meekly.

"Don't you?" Asked Nya.

"Yes! Of course, I do." Jay said. "I just didn't think you did."

Nya smiled. "Yeah, at most I want five. No more than that -I might go insane if I did."

"Yeah, I get that," Jay said. "Five, then?"

"Five then. But let's wait to try until after we've gotten married."

"Okay."

It had been nearly a year since Jay and Nya had married. They still lived with the rest of the team, but everything was different. They were teased a great deal more now that they were married -most of the teasing came from Cole and Kai- and at the same time, they were given a little more respect. The reason for this was, that if the Ninja didn't respect them, Lloyd would make them train an extra three hours. Jay adored this. Every once in a while, Jay would induce teasing in front of Lloyd specifically to make one of their team suffer -he rarely did this, however, if he was in the proper mood, anyone could fall victim to this trap.

One night, after coming home after stopping an attempted bank robbery with Lloyd, Jay came home to see Nya sitting on the edge of a chair in the room they shared. She looked anxious, and she was bouncing one leg, a habit Jay had learned signaled anxiety, as she wrung her hands. She looked awful; she looked sick. At first, she did not hear or see Jay enter. "Hey, Nya," He said softly. Nya jumped.

Nya straightened up immediately."Oh! H-hi, Jay! I didn't hear you come in!"

"I see that," Jay said. Nya was still bouncing her leg. "Are you okay?" She stopped bouncing her leg. She looked guilty. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were pressed tightly together.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm fine," Nya.

"Nya?" Jay said questioningly.

"I'm fine!"

"Nya?" Jay said raising an eyebrow.

Nya broke into giggles. She then stood and walked over to him, greeting him with a hug and kiss; she had to lean over just a bit to kiss him. "Really, everything's okay. How did the bank robbery go?" Nya asked jokingly.

"We got them. It was just a group of petty thugs. No big deal." Jay said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes," Nya said sweetly.

The two stood there in absolute peace. Jay loved how warm Nya always seemed to be... She was so comforting at times like this; when he was stressed, she knew how to relieve it, and she made him happier than anyone else knew how. It was unlike anything he could have hoped for. His parents always told him being married was such hard work -and it was! Jay thought they were kidding. He'd never seen his parents fight, but they were right. There were always little disputes. They fought over the dumbest things. Marriage was about compromise. Jay couldn't do everything he wanted all the time anymore, but Nya didn't run as tight of a ship as many people assumed she would. She was loose-reigning, and in stark contrast, Jay was the strict one. He had never loved anyone as much as Nya, and sometimes he just didn't know what to do with that emotion. He got jealous sometimes. He sometimes became worried that Nya would fall out of love with him. He had no greater fear than this.

A loud beeping startled the pair out of their peaceful stupor. Nya pulled back and pulled out her phone. Had it only been a few minutes that they'd been standing there? Was that all? Nya let out a gruff huff and let go of Jay. She elegantly walked off to the bathroom. Then there was silence.

In Nya's absence, Jay began pulling off his ninja gi. He was surprised that he'd gone this long before changing out of it. After tonight, Jay thought, it would need to be cleaned. Frick, that was going to stain, Jay groaned mentally upon spotting a small blood stain. That would be really hard to get out... He threw the upper half of his gi into a clothes hamper in the corner. Just after that, Nya burst into the room squealing incoherently in her native tongue. She rounded the corner and near tackled him into a tight hug, still squeaking excitedly. "Hey, Nya?" Jay tested. "What's going on?"

Jay was certain that Nya was trying to answer him, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand a word she said. She was talking so fast, and so excitedly. He'd never seen her so hyper -no, that was his job. Seeing this side of Nya was slightly unnerving solely because it was rarely seen. "Hey, could you slow down? You're going to fast for even me to catch up."

Nya grinned brightly, her eyes were wide. "We-" She stopped a second for breath. "Jay, we-we're pregnant."

Jay grinned, not quite grasping her words. "Nya that's great -wait, what?"

Nya beamed. "We're having a baby, Jay. We're having a baby."

For only a moment, Jay was breathless. Then he suddenly let out a shriek of pure joy. He wrapped his arms around Nya's waist, lifted her off the ground and spun her around, continuing to scream all the while. That's what Jay did when he was excited -he screamed. Nya wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Both laughed hysterically, reminiscent of a pair of giggly hyenas. Nya leaned down and kissed Jay on the nose. "But don't tell anyone yet." She said. "I'll let them know when I'm ready,"


	2. The Bad News

**Yee! I am back! Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't worry, it's going to be one heck of a ride from here.**

 **~Eye**

* * *

It had been five weeks since Jay and Nya first got the news. That meant the baby was sixteen weeks old now; at this point, the little boy or girl was roughly the size of an avocado.

They broke the news to the team about two weeks after they found out. Kai had been a little bit surprised; Jay could understand this, however, as the thought of his sister being intimate with himself (himself being Jay) was likely an awkward picture. But Kai had never been the awkward type -again, this was Jay's job- and instead of getting flustered about it, he promptly took to teasing Jay and Nya over it, despite knowing that Lloyd would make him pay for it later. The rest of the team did tease them as well, but it was clear to see that they too were excited about the arrival of the next little Ninja. All the teasing in the world couldn't cover that much up. The only team member who seemed on edge was Zane. He would try to put on a fake smile and congratulate them, but Jay and Nya knew something was up right away -Zane was a _terrible_ liar.

Regardless, Zane still tried to be helpful. "You mentioned that you have managed to reach fourteen weeks into gestation?"

To be honest, Jay didn't know what gestation meant, but he decided to roll with it. "Yeah, we're sixteen weeks," Nya said.

"That means that via ultrasound, you are able to determine the sex of the fetus." He said serenely. "You should go." He said. He smiled again, and in all honesty, it was starting to unnerve Jay; he decided to leave him be, though. Maybe Zane just really didn't like kids?

Jay and Nya took Zane's advice and within the next two days, they knew that their baby would be a little girl. Jay and Nya began tossing names back and forth to each other. "Do you like Emily?" Jay asked. "That's the name of one of my aunts."

"Mm, not really..." Nya said gently. "It's not quite right."

"How about Edna, after my mom?"

"Too old-fashioned, how about as a middle name?" Nya suggested.

"I don't know, I really like the sound of Emily Jay Walker," Jay said with a chuckle.

Nya grinned back at him. "How about Ayame?" Nya said. "It was a popular name in Ignacia. It means 'iris'."

"I- maybe not that one," Jay said tentatively.

"Okay," Nya said simply. "What else?"

"Well, my birth mother's name was Luna, Luna Gordon. She was the First Elemental Master of Lightning."

"I _do_ like Luna..." Nya said sweetly. "That's a mysterious sounding name."

"Isn't it?" Jay said with a pretty smile.

"But are you sure you want to name her after the mom that abandoned you?"

"My mom died at my birth. She had some complications. She had me when medicine was way less advanced, ya' know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"I didn't either until a few weeks ago. Cliff Gordon and I have started writing letters to each other. He explained why he couldn't keep me. He was a poor newlywed who had not anticipated losing his wife so soon... Nine months after they were married, she was gone..."

"Oh... That's horrible, I can't even _imagine_."

"Can't you?" Jay asked turning to look at his wife. "You basically lost your parents when you were only two years old. Maybe the circumstances were a little different, but ya' know..." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Nya said quietly.

"So Luna?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Luna." Said Nya with a small smile. "I like that."

"Luna Jay? No, I don't like that... Mm, Luna Nya, no... Luna Cliff? Luna **Edward**?" Jay turned his head suddenly, a bright grin on his face. Edward was his father's full name. For the sake of simplicity, everyone called him 'Ed'.

Nya chuckled. "Yeah, Luna Edward Walker."

* * *

At twenty weeks, the baby was the size of a cantaloupe. Even at twenty weeks, Nya sill hadn't quite gotten over her morning sickness. It seemed that every hour or so, Nya would have severe nausea that lasted for a straight twenty to thirty minutes. According to her, she was lucky. Some women had it worse and longer, according to articles she'd been reading. So Jay was at least happy that his wife wasn't suffering as badly as she could be. It could always be worse, he supposed.

After one particularly nasty bout of sickness, Nya shuffled weakly back to the bed and laid down on her back. By this time, her belly was noticeable, and it was evident that she was pregnant. In just twenty more weeks, he would have a beautiful daughter.

As Nya lay there, Jay wasn't quite sure what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but she was always touchy and aggravated after these nasty happenings. So he sat idly by, waiting for a cue from his wife to signal him. "I take back what I said about five. If I make it through this pregnancy, I'm not doing it more than three times." Nya groaned. Her arm covered her eyes, and her mouth was open just slightly. She was seriously suffering now. That was understandable. If Jay woke up once every hour to violently throw up, his mood would probably be sour as well. Jay leaned over and kissed her on the chin before rolling over to go back to sleep.

The next morning, Jay hurriedly rushed off with the rest of the team to take care of two Serpentine who'd attempted armed robbery with a pair of sticks each. Jay thought this was kinda pointless. These were basically little Lloyds who wanted attention. They couldn't have been more than ten years old. All the Ninja did was pick them up, throw them over their shoulders and took them back to their home in the underside of the city.

Of course, their parents weren't thrilled about their mischief, and the kids were punished.

On the way back home, Zane got a call from P.I.X.A.L., who had stayed behind with Nya. None of the other Ninja could hear what was being said, but judging by the look on Zane's face, it was all but good. When the call ended, Zane video called the rest of them from their vehicles, his face painted with shock. "We need to go to Regional Welfare Hospital, something has happened to Nya. Jay," He said. "It isn't good,"

Jay could hear Kai begin to panic on the other end, and Kai could hear Jay's panic as well. The trip there was silent, tense and it seemed to move at a snail's pace, in slow motion. When they arrived, a nurse spotted them and took them to Nya. Jay thought this was odd, but he supposed they must have stood out... His heart beat swiftly, his stomach turned restlessly. He felt sick. As they walked down the corridor and made their way to the second floor, Jay noticed just how afraid the rest of his team, the rest of his family, looked. Kai's face was horror-stricken, Zane's eyes shifted from place to place, Lloyd wrung his hands as he stared at the floor, and Cole bit his nails and looked on the verge of tears. That made two of them, then. Jay too was on the verge of crying as well. What if she was dying? What if this was the last time he'd ever see his wife? What if he ended up just like his biological father -loveless and heartbroken.

When they reached the room where Nya lay, Jay sprinted to greet her, gripping her in a tight hug, taking care to not get tangled in the minimal tubing attached to her. By this time, he was crying loudly. He was so glad to see her alive. He was so scared that he wouldn't see her again. He kissed her again and again before returning to the initial death grip that was his hug. "Nya, I'm so glad to see you... Everything's okay.." He sat back a bit, his hands on her shoulders. Large, fat tears poured from his eyes. Meanwhile, the rest of the Ninja sat by, watching and waiting -save for Kai, who also rushed up to meet and hug his sister.

Upon pulling away, Jay could see that all was not well. Nya's face was a sickening mixture of pain, fury and deep sadness. Tears began pooling in her eyes until they eventually overflowed. "J-Jay..." She said, swallowing hard. She pressed the palm of her hand against his face and gently caressed his cheekbone with her thumb. "We lost her..."

For a moment, Jay didn't know what she meant. We lost her? But then, like a brick, it hit him.

Their little Luna was gone.

"No," He said, his brow furrowing. "No, tell me this isn't true."

Nya nodded, her lips trembling. More tears fell from her eyes. "I have to stay over- I have to stay overnight... They're going to induce me in the morning," Nya choked.

"Do they- do they know why y-"

"No... Bu- but they can, they can tell once she's bo- once she's born..." Nya said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, Kai lunged forward and gripped his sister in a hug. He too was crying. He muttered words Jay couldn't quite understand, but Nya seemed to understand just fine. Behind the three, Zane, Cole and Lloyd sat by, teary-eyed. "I knew this would happen..." Zane said quietly. "I was certain of it."


	3. The Unknown

"Wh-what? You knew this would happen?" Cole said lowly, rounding on Zane.

"I- Yes," Zane said sadly. "But I didn't want to discourage them!" Zane said seriously. "They were so happy, I could not live with myself if I were to hurt them so," He said, choking near the end.

"How did you know?" Kai asked. "How could you possibly know that they'd lose Luna?"

"You're not aware?" Zane asked, his voice slightly curious. "It is due to them both being Elemental Masters,"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Lloyd said.

"Let me explain," Zane said, slowly walking to one of the small, uncomfortable chairs beside Nya's bed. "In most cases," Zane began once he sat down. "a person can not inherit more than one element. Of course, Lloyd was a special case, and for Skylor Chen, her element specifies that she is able to control more than one Element for a short time. But for us, it is very different."

"How so?" Cole asked leaning against the door frame.

"If a child's parents are both Elemental Masters, and the child inherits both of its parents' Elements, then, then the baby will not survive."

"Then it shouldn't be too hard to have another," Jay said. "It's probably pretty hard to inherit more than one Element. Luna must have been unlucky, and that's it."

Zane's eyes held purely anguish and nothing more. "I truly wish I could say as much," Zane said softly. "But all Elements are dominant genes. No one Element will be able to conquer the other." Zane said. "This is why Elemental Masters who decide to marry one another have so few children. Most Elemental Masters have few to no siblings. Kai only has Nya, and Lloyd, Jay, Cole and myself have no siblings, and this is the case for some other Elemental Masters. Nya, Jay," Zane said, pain filling his voice. "It will be nearly impossible for you to have a large family."

"What are the odds that a single baby -n-no, two, will live?" Jay asked.

For a moment, Zane was silent as he did the math. "The chances of a single child living is 27.62%," Zane said. "The chances of two... Is merely 5%. It is a miracle that Kai and Nya exist at all. They are a true anomaly."

Jay gently stroked Nya's hair as she buried her face into his shoulder. "You mean, we can't have kids?"

"No," Zane said. "No, the important thing to remember is that you certainly _can_ ," Zane said. "But it will be very difficult."

Jay looked down at his wife, whom he loved so desperately. "We can try again soon," He said quietly.

* * *

In the weeks that followed the stillbirth, Nya was not herself, and Jay knew he was acting unlike himself as well.

The Ninja set up a funeral for Luna. They didn't tell Jay or Nya about it, they wanted it to be a surprise; what a surprise it was. Jay and Nya both burst into tears upon seeing the tiny, white coffin that Kai had made for them. Across the top of the lid, Luna Walker was painted in beautiful calligraphy. A small section of the box was painted the color of the night sky with tiny stars dotting it, and a little crescent moon in the center. Luna was buried five days after she was born.

Nya spent more of her time alone after the funeral; she didn't want to talk to anyone. It was only natural, Jay supposed. After all, she had just lost her first baby, and it seemed that it wouldn't get easier from there. If what Zane said was true, then they were destined to lose many children before just one survived. If Zane was telling the truth, then maybe one out of every three or four would make it, and his or her siblings would never see the light of day.

Nya even stopped talking to Jay for a short while; this was brief, but in that short time, Jay became increasingly afraid that he'd done something wrong. When Nya slowly came out of her stupor, she assured him that he'd done nothing wrong.

In the days that followed, Zane became increasingly distant as well. Jay didn't know it at the time, but Zane felt rather guilty about not telling Jay and Nya how hard it would be for them to have children together. But Jay was among the first friends he had ever made -meaning he would do anything to spare him pain or suffering, absolutely anything. He didn't think that not telling Nya and Jay the truth was wrong, though he knew he was lying -which went directly against everything he was programmed for. He just wanted to protect them.

* * *

Nearly six months passed before Jay decided he wanted to try again. Nya wasn't thrilled. She was afraid. She didn't want to lose another one, but at the same time, she wanted a baby more than anything. It was a hard compromise, but in the end, Jay and Nya made a deal. "We can try four more times. If we don't have a baby by then, then we will adopt. I don't know how much I can take." Nya said. Jay readily agreed. He wanted children, just like Nya did.

 **Nya**

On the first one, we didn't make it past three months. It would have been a boy...

On the second one, we were two months away, then we lost it -it was a little girl.

On the third, we hoped for success. But how were we to know how it would change us... How could I know what I would to Jay?

 _Month three_

This when we found out. By his point, the baby the size of a plum. I didn't get an ultrasound to find out the baby's gender, I didn't want to get attached just yet. I promised myself I wouldn't get attached until the baby was actually born, but I guess that's easier said than done. I mean, a mother is supposed to love her children, right? So they get attached. That's nature. That's biology. And, unfortunately, I am the target of that biology.

As much as I try to distance myself, I know I can't. It's with me wherever I go, my little plum. I can't do anything about that. As much as I wished I could, I know I can't.

But Jay seemed excited at least. That was all I could ask for.


	4. Walking a Rocky Road

_**Month 4**_

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

By the fourth month -according to all the pregnancy pamphlets I'd read- a baby can stretch, suck its thumb, and make faces. We were back at the avocado stage, 16 weeks. The baby was about three inches long now, and as much as Nya stressed that I shouldn't get attached to the baby, I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't like her. I couldn't just flip a switch and turn my emotions off -well, that's not quite true. No, that's definitely true. I can _fake_ emotions just fine, but I can't turn them off. She can though... It kind of hurt to know she didn't want to connect with her baby before its birth, and that I was the only one that did. Who was I supposed to talk to about names? Who was I going to speculate the gender with? If not Nya, then I didn't really want to. If she wasn't excited, then it was hard for me to be exited. Well, actually, no it wasn't. I was going to be excited about the whole thing, beginning to end, even if the end wasn't happy... **It was still my baby**.

But! At the fourth month, we get to know the gender of the baby!

"We're not going to find out its gender," Nya said frankly.

"What? _Why_?" Well, I guess not...

"I told you, Jay I don't want to get attached yet." She sighed as she picked at her salad. For some reason, all she wanted to eat was lettuce, and honestly, it made me sick. It also made me want a steak.

"But how are we going to buy-"

" _We're not buying anything for it until it is born_ ," Nya said firmly. "I will not get attached to it."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I don't want to get attached." She said eating a piece of lettuce.

"But Nya, that's-"

"Jay," Nya said in a deep warning tone. "Stop asking, I don't want to connect to-"

"But that's not fair to me!" I said in a louder voice. "That baby is half me!"

"No, you know what isn't _fair!?_ " Nya snapped. "Getting pregnant three times in a row, and losing all three babies. All three! You wouldn't understand it, women-"

"I'm sorry, **what**?" I snapped back. "What wouldn't I understand?" I yelled. "Do you think that I don't love these babies just as much!?"

"No, it's just- it's just- they don't live inside of **you** for three months and _die_!"

"That _doesn't_ make it less painful!" I yelled. "Nya that doesn't mean anything! I want this baby to live just as much as you, and if you honestly think that I don't hurt as much you do just because I'm a guy, then you're being _stupid_!" I regretted it instantly. But I didn't stop. "That's so self-centered of you! I can't believe that you'd be dumb and naive enough to actually think that I am not crushed when we lost our last three babies, just because they are not inside me. _How could you be so dense_!?"

I hadn't noticed until now, but Kai had poked his head into the hall to see what was going on -so had Zane, Cole, and Lloyd. Aya would have smacked me for saying these things to Nya.

At that, Nya stood up so fast that her chair fell over with a loud _thunk_. Tears streamed down her face. She wouldn't have cried so easily if she hadn't been pregnant, but she was, and I felt awful. She turned and stormed off, pushing Cole aside as he went to ask what was wrong. She reached our room and slammed the door behind her. I heard the faint _click_ of a lock. Kai looked at me, his face murderous. Cole, Lloyd, and Zane all looked sympathetic, but Kai was furious. He stormed out of his room faster than I had ever seen him move, and before I knew what was even happening, he had grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me up onto my toes. "Apologize to her!" He snapped.

"Kai, she-"

"I don't care what she did! I heard the whole thing!" He snapped. _Goodbye, Nya. You're brother is going to bleed me out right here..._ "Look, I know you're pissed," He said letting go of me. "But you married her fully aware of how argumentative she can be. You knew. And you should never have said that to her. I heard what she said, and sure, it was self-centered of her to say, but a man should always respect a woman - _especially his woman_." He said seriously.

"That's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say," Cole said from the doorframe.

"Hey! I'm not that-"

"Yes you are," Cole said cutting Kai off. Kai rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just go say sorry," He said. "If this is what breaks you up, then your marriage was pointless."

He was right, of course. I don't know where Kai got his relational wisdom from, but I knew that this was advice worth listening to. We always underestimated Kai when it came to things like this. He might have been a bit of a hard-headed dunce every once in a while, but Kai really was smart. I walked past Kai and shrank a bit as I made my way past Cole and Zane. I didn't have to turn around to know that they were watching me. I went to open the door, and I was reminded that Nya had locked it. I knocked. "Nya?"

"Go away!" She snapped before I was even finished speaking.

"Nya, please-"

"Jay, **go away**!" My heart wrenched when she said this.

"Look, Nya I'm sorry," I said letting my forehead fall against the door. "I- it's just... I was upset too, you know? I didn't know how to say it. I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

"True," I heard Cole mutter behind me.

"Nya, I'm sorry,"

For a long while, everything was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. But then there was a click, and the door opened a crack. I could see half of Nya's face. Her eyes were rimmed in red, as she'd been crying so much. She took my wrist and pulled me in the room. She bent down to kiss me, and from there, everything was okay.

* * *

Nya agreed to an ultrasound on one condition: I didn't tell her what we were having. I could live with that much, I just didn't have to tell Nya we were having girls. Yes, plural. Was I allowed to tell her _how many_ we were having? We are having twin girls. What are the odds?


	5. Because We Love You

_Our babies are the size of cantaloupes. By that I mean we're at month 5._

 **Jay's P.O.V**

I still didn't tell Nya we were having twins. How was I supposed to when my last attempt was so disastrous? There was no way I was sticking my finger into that beehive again. But I told Kai, and I told Cole and Zane... And Lloyd, and um, I told Wu as well. And my parents too. I also may have told Aya... Basically, everyone knows we're having twins, except for their mom. "Twins, really?" Kai asked. "What are the odds of that?"

"The chances of having twins in those who are not genetically predisposed to having them, is one in sixty-seven, in other words, there is a 0.015% chance of having twins for most people," Zane said without hesitation. "You are quite lucky."

"Yeah? Well let's just hope they haven't both inherited an element," Cole said with a sigh. "If you lose these two, Nya's not going to try again. Two at once..."

"Yeah, that's insane," Kai added. "And it isn't going to be easy on Nya either."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"You ever _looked_ at your own _wife_?" Kai asked, scoffing. " _She has no hips_. She's basically _shapeless_. One baby was always going to be hard for her, but two is going to be a nightmare. She took on dad's form, not our mom's."

"Kai is correct," Zane said calmly. "It is much harder for women to give birth naturally if they have a smaller waist size, as their birth canal will be smaller. In many cases, the baby is not even able to pass through it," He then added. "You could be in for a great deal of trouble, Jay."

"She can just get a c-section can't she?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure, but that takes months of recovery," Cole said. "I was born through c-section, and my mom didn't fully recover for six months."

"That's going to be a lot for her to deal with," Kai said. "You know how much she likes feeling weak."

"Yeah," I said.

"Do not worry, Jay. You will be quite lucky by the end of this, as there is a great chance that they may survive." Zane said before taking a sip of tea.

"How do you figure?" Kai asked.

"Well, it would be quite different if they were pregnant with just one baby, as you have seen before. but in twins born by Elemental Masters -fraternal twins specifically, as well as fraternal triplets and so forth- there has been a phenomenon in which the elements 'seem to know' that there are two possible vessels available to present themselves to. Scientists have been studying it for some fifty years, and still can not explain exactly how it works. But according to articles published by those who have studied the phenomenon agree that the elements behave of their own accord, even though they are genes like anything else. However, in most cases, twins, so long as they are not identical, live among Elemental couples."

"You lost me," Cole said.

"You mean they'll live?" I ask.

"It's certainly possible, much more so than your last attempts. Only one-third of twins born are identical. So there is a 66.66% chance that your twins are fraternal, meaning their chances of survival have risen dramatically." I couldn't hold back my excitement. Two girls would be enough for Nya and I, we could stop and adopt after this pregnancy! "However, there is still a chance that these children will not survive. Be careful to not get attached just yet. I would also reccomend you didn't tell a word of this to Nya."

Yeah, that was a good plan. But who else would I tell this to?

* * *

"Come on pick up," I muttered to myself as I pressed my phone up to my ear. "Come on, mom, come on..."

 _Hello?_

"Mom! It's good to hear from you. How are you?"

 _Jay? Is that you?_

"Yeah, it is! Hey, I was wondering, there's something I really want to talk to you about,"

 _What's wrong?_

"Well, Nya and I are pregnant again, and this time with twins. I'm just-," She cut me off before I could say anything else.

 _TWINS! THAT'S WONDERFUL! ED, ED! JAY AND NYA ARE HAVING TWINS._

I heard my father yell "that's wonderful news!" in the distance. My family is... Never quiet...

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "I'm really worried. She doesn't want to talk about them, she doesn't want to know anything about them, and I just need someone to talk to right now,"

 _We're always here for you, son. How about you come down to the Junkyard? Your dad's been missing you, and so have I. We can talk when you get here!_

"That's a great idea. I've missed you both so much. I can't think of anything better."

 _It's settled, then. When are you free next? Your father and I have been having a lot of free time on our hands._

"I'm free Tuesday," He said. "Is that alright?"

 _That's fine, dear. We'll see you then._ She forgot to hang up, and before she'd realized that she had forgotten it, she yelled _ED! JAY'S COMING TO VISIT!_

I love my family so much. I can't wait to see them again.

* * *

When I brought up my visit to Nya, she was ecstatic. She had always loved my family, and my family had always loved her. I wish I could say the same about her family -her mother wasn't a fan of me, but at as far as Ray was concerned, I was 100% a part of their family.

The drive from where we stayed to the Junkyard was about three hours. Nya and I left at six in the morning and we arrived at nine in the morning. By this time, my mom and dad were already up and working, despite them both being nearly sixty years old. When they spotted us, they dropped what they were doing and rushed inside. When we got inside, my mom was making honeysuckle tea, and my dad was pulling out blankets and pillows for us, all of which smelled sweet, like baking sugar bread and honey. Once my father had put everything down, he hugged both Nya and me. "'S good te' see ya'gain, kiddo," My dad said calmly.

"It really has been too long, hon," My mom said setting four cups of tea on the coffee table and hugged Nya and myself.

For the first hour or so of our visit, we just talked about whatever came to mind -from a small mouse population that had made its home in the trailer (mom was horrified of mice) to projects my dad had started and never finished, or just didn't come together. But then, out of nowhere, my dad changed the subject. He went from a happy, laughing, almost grandfather, to a calm and serious old man. "Now, yer' mum told me why ye' were comin', and I think that takin' the direct a'proch would be best."He said. "So what's on yer' mind, son?"

Nya and I looked at each other. Neither of had anticipated such a drastic turn. "Well, we, we're just not doing so well," Nya said softly. "We're under a lot of stress, what with the baby, and how we've lost all of the other ones, and Zane told us there's nearly no hope of us ever having a large family," When she started crying, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her head onto my shoulder. "It's just not fair," She finished.

A look unlike any I'd ever seen appeared on my mother's face. It was mournful but empathetic. She turned her face to look at my father, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We hoped you'd never have to go through what we did," My mom said. "We were always afraid that you might, and now..." She looked to be tearing up as well.

"Nya, Jay's told us how disconnected you've become about the whole thing," Dad said.

" _Disconnected_!?" Nya snapped, sitting bolt upright. "I'm not-"

My dad shook his head with a small huff. "Just hear me out, hun," My dad sad kindly. Nya calmed down immediately, but she did sit on the other side of the couch from me from here on out. "I did the same thing, Nya." He said. "An' i' might feel safer, but it is the worse of the two options you have." He said. "Edna an' I lost six babies before we decided to call it quits. After the third one, I just stopped..." He paused for a moment. "I stopped caring." He said. "An' I distanced myself from anything that had to do with children, I tried to run from it. Though, I guess it'll be harder for you to run from it." He said glancing at her belly -which was finally starting to show. "But it broke Edna." He said. My mom nodded, with her eyes closed. Her lips were pressed tightly together. "An' I left her completely alone, and it destroyed her. Nya, don't go down this way. It is not worth it, it nearly tore Edna and me apart."

"This is why you brought me here, isn't it," Nya looked at me, eyes narrowed. "To guilt me!"

"What? No!" My dad and I said together.

"Nya, no one is guilting you! I'm bein' serious!" My dad said standing up to face her. Nya was tall, but she was short compared to my dad. "This is not the right way hun," He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Yer' only gonna hurt yer'self and others ya' love." And with that, he hugged her around the shoulders. "We'er tellin' ya' this be'cus we love ya'." He said. I didn't think that she'd hug him back. Thankfully, though, she did.

* * *

 **Cover your butts, guys! It's going to get even sadder!**

 **~Eye**


End file.
